FIREWORKS
by slefanitsa
Summary: Even if it takes thousand years for me to be stronger, I'll always by your side to protect you. So that we can see the fireworks together again, Tenth...


_**Author's note**: Ahem. I really love the relationship between Gokudera and Tsuna; the way Gokudera adores Tsuna as the 10th boss of Vongola family and his determination to protect him whatever it costs is just... breathtaking ;D I also love the way Tsuna treat Gokudera as his "friend" instead of "subordinate". Anyway, it may contain boys' love, but no smut (and I prefer 2759 instead of 5927!)! Kekeke~ So, here, I proudly present you my very first "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" fan fiction. A story full of friendships and loves, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**: Original story "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" and its characters belong to the respective artist and story writer; Akira Amano._

_**Characters**: Hayato Gokudera & Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_**Rating**: T_

* * *

**FIREWORKS**

* * *

_Is that all? Is that all that I can do?_ Gokudera looked up to the sky where the small bombs blew the invisible particle in the air. His eyes looked tired, while his whole body suffered from being hit by his own explosive bomb's explosion. He didn't want to stop just now, but strangely his body seemed to not listen to his brain's order. He kept slowing down and when finally he reached his limit, the octopus head fell down on the ground with severe burnt on his hand.

_Damnit. Why? Why the fuck won't you listen to my order, stupid body?_ He scolded himself for the tons times today as he realized he didn't do well with today's training. How could a weakling like him be able to be the fitted right hand man for the boss? That was right... it wasn't the time to slack around, was it? Then why did he lay down on the ground now? He should get up and train himself again in order to perfect his own fighting ability.

But...

_Fuck. Fuck it._

He couldn't even move his finger. His body was stiffened; perhaps it was the result from overdoing himself today. But who cares? The tenth was also working so hard to be stronger—to protect the others from the enemies. And he wanted to be there, to be always by his side so that he could protect the tenth from the enemies. Even if it costed his own life—

"Gokudera-kun!"

_Shit. Am I day dreaming?_

"H-hey Gokudera-kun! Wha—what are you doing just now?"

No, it wasn't a dream, he saw him coming right to him. It was him, the person he adored so much, he was now walking right toward him. What a shame... The tenth must see him in this condition. He wasn't usually at this state. _Why_...

"Look at your wounds, it's not good to push yourself like that! It's been three days... You've been trained for three days nonstop. That's ridiculous!" Tsuna kneeled beside the silver haired guy and tried to pull the body off of the ground.

"Shit." Gokudera couldn't even help himself to sit on his own. "Hehe sorry tenth, I'm overdoing it again..." He forced a smile to appear on his face, whether or not he thought it was a good joke.

"Don't fool around like this! I mean—You should have your wound treated somewhere—ugh, well, we can't count on doctor Shamal since we already know that he's that kind or pervert man..." Tsuna pulled the other's body toward his as he tried to stand. "I don't know how to treat wound but—but at least I can give you the first aid. Um... I'll bring you to my house."

And here again... He had to rely on the boss instead of being useful for him. Why should this happen to him? Why couldn't he be someone like Yamamoto whom tenth could always rely on?

The pair of hazel orbs was invisibly teary from his sudden realization of weakness. It was fool for him to always think that he could be the suitable man who could be the tenth right hand man. He couldn't even protect himself, how could he protect the most important person in the family?

_Damnit. If only I were stronger..._

"Is there something bothering you, Gokudera-kun?"

"Eh? Oh! Nothing, tenth! You don't need to worry about anything! I'm perfectly fine!" With a smile, the silver haired guy said that without a single doubt, although inside himself, he could felt how hurt it was to know that he was here without anything useful he could do.

_Why am I end up like this? I only want to protect him..._

* * *

"Is your wound okay now, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna peeked inside his own room. In his hand, he brought a meal for Gokudera's dinner. There was no way Tsuna could hand him over Bianchi because he knew it would be even worse for the already-wounded boy if he saw his sister. There was only one way though; treat Gokudera's wound and let him sleep over, besides, Tsuna's mother agreed to let the boy stay for a night or two.

"I—I'm sorry tenth! I don't mean to make you worry like this. I'm okay... I'll just go back home now—"

"I said don't be ridiculous!" Tsuna cut his words and gritted his teeth. How long Gokudera would stay like this? He knew he hadn't grown up as well, but seeing how immature and ridiculous Gokudera was made Tsuna feel guilty. It was all because of him, wasn't it? If he wasn't involved in such ridiculous game of mafia, perhaps Gokudera wouldn't torture himself. Torturing himself for a no-good Tsuna.

"I—I don't try to be ridiculous boss..."

"There should be a firework party tomorrow night. You'd better rest well tonight since I don't want you to miss it." Tsuna's eyes were surely teary, but this time, he hid it so well. A smile covered up his saddened face as he turned to gaze upon the silver haired boy. "The others will be there too! I—I'm so excited to see it, Gokudera-kun!"

Tsuna hoped it worked. He always wanted to see the fireworks together with his friends just like they did before. It was somehow calming as if there was nothing they should be worried of. Yeah, perhaps they should give a break and have some fun, right?

"B—boss..." Gokudera looked up at the tenth and smiled. "If you're happy, then I'll come to see it with you." A happiness appeared on his face. That was all he wanted, to see the tenth was all alright and happy.

Even so...

Gokudera knew well that the boss would be glad if there was Sasagawa Kyouko with him. He should be happy as well, but there was something inside his heart which prevented him from feeling that way. Why? What was this? Gokudera had no idea, but he was certain that he felt uneasy every time the thought of the tenth went with Sasagawa.

"Mmhm... Alright then, Gokudera-kun! You should rest well. Ah and... please eat your dinner. I'm sorry, I'll take my leave now. I'll be sleeping in the living room tonight. Err—uh, _oyasuminasai_."

* * *

_Eh? What the hell is this?_ Gokudera twitched his eyes as he saw a pair of clothes was prepared on the bed. He just got up this afternoon and he felt his body was alright after the boss took care of him. The tenth was... the best Vongola's man after all.

The boy sat down on the bed and looked around, wondering where his boss was. It seemed that Tsuna wasn't in the room—so Gokudera assumed he was downstair to help his mom and the others to prepare foods and whatnot. Ah okay, so he needed to change his clothes, apparently. But he didn't get used of something like... this pair of clothes. He didn't even know how to wear such traditional Japanese clothes.

"Ugh..." He groaned lowly as he tried to put the yukata on his body. "How the hell is this supposed to be?"

"Hahaha..." Tsuna stood up in front of the door and shook his head. "It's not like that..." He came in and helped the boy to wear the yukata.

"Uh... boss—is that okay—?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Eh? Um—nothing—hehe never mind!"

"Ah yes! That's it! Oh anyway, Yamamoto is kind enough to lend you his yukata for tonight's event. It looks perfectly fit to you—"

"WHA—WHY SHOULD YAMAMOTO—? Ne—never mind—b-boss... Tch. If you like me to wear this then... ugh—"

"Ah, well... I intent to lend you mine but it looks like too small for you so... Yamamoto told me he has one which looks perfect on you. Eheheh besides, you do look good on it!"

"E-eh?"

A blush quickly covered the silver haired boy's cheek. Did he just get a compliment from the boss? He rarely got that from the tenth, right? His heart pounded to think about it. He knew the boss liked him. He was the most loyal follower after all... well, at least he deserved a compliment even if it was this trivial matter.

"_Sankyuu_... boss."

"Aaaah yes... we should get ready now..."

Only ten minutes later, Gokudera and Tsuna were walking to the fireworks place. He was happy because he could accompany the boss to see the fireworks, yet he felt a little jealousy tickling his heart when he thought about the Sasagawa girl. Why should the boss fell in love to such... useless girl?

* * *

"Uh... tenth, where are the others?" Gokudera asked as he noticed there was no one else in the spot.

"Oh..." Tsuna smiled genuinly at the octopus head and looked above them. The fireworks party was already started. He sat on the ground and glanced at the other. "I suppose they're somewhere nearby."

"Huh?" Gokudera raised his eyebrows. "Aren't they supposed to be here...?"

"Um... about that... Gokudera-kun, I don't think they will join us." He cleared his throat and started again. "Um... well, Yamamoto helped me to arrage this for... _us_." Yes, it was Tsuna's idea to see the fireworks only with Gokudera. The only reason he did this was because he wanted Gokudera to know how much he cared about him.

"Wha—so it's only you and me, boss?"

"Uh... I'm sorry if you don't like it! Gokudera-kun—I—uh... you know, it seems that you push yourself so hard lately. Um... and I think it's because of me. So this is at least what I can do to—to show you that I'm grateful. Uh... yeah..."

"Boss..."

It was beautiful. Gokudera realized there was nothing in this world could change his feeling toward the boss. He respected him so much. He was the first person who acknowledge him as a friend, right?

"T-thank you..."

* * *

_Even if it takes thousand years for me to be stronger,_

_I'll always by your side to protect you,_

_So that we can see the fireworks together again,_

_Tenth..._


End file.
